


【ALLN】只屬於我們的(下) (5A1O-激H)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 4





	【ALLN】只屬於我們的(下) (5A1O-激H)

只屬於我們的

#6p甜車,5A1O 只是車

\------

【首先人設大概是這樣】

傻黑甜騷浪圓→看起來傻呼呼總被五碧坑，但其實他們小腦袋在想什麼都有個底，可因為是他們只要不是太誇張總是放任他們對自己亂來，但沒意識自己底線不停在後退，也有可能因為本來自己就玩很開

霸氣溫柔滾→裝的溫柔其實也是切開黑，父子一個樣，渣攻回頭類型溫柔是溫柔但點到了比誰都欺負的更狠，哭也沒用的那種，甚至越哭會欺負的更狠

腹黑小可愛啃→其實有點控制欲，但巧妙的用撒嬌達到各種目的，某種意義上是王者

葷話王拉比→各種變態新花樣都他看了怪片子先開始的，因為次次到手、屢試不爽、還沒被打、於是持續試探底線中

直男系傲嬌豆→還是宇宙大直男，但對特殊角色扮演有點興趣，會下意識跟金元植較勁或炫耀

正氣切開黑恐龍→沒說出口的樂趣是每次都要把車學沇幹到求饒才開心，天生麗質的塊頭其他人做不到的都能做到，各種意義上

#涉及產乳、吸奶、深喉、dirty talk、輪流雙龍、肏宮、幹到受孕，被五人一起輪姦上到昏，用詞粗俗，非常無節操  
#雖然這裡五碧把圓圓欺負的狠，但是真的都超愛圓的，圓圓也很愛五碧的雙向溺愛，反正還是一句自行斟酌請慎入

\---答應我、要上車之前先把腦子留在車站，帶上腎臟上車就好，車子到站後再把腦子裝回去，因為我寫爽文沒在客氣的，客氣了怎麼爽---

※

客廳裡幾個人已經打開炸雞披薩吃了起來，車學沇身上穿著寬大的襯衫坐在沙發上靠著韓相爀，手裡捧著剛剛從李弘彬手上接過的香蕉牛奶含住吸管小口小口的吸著甜甜的牛奶。

「哥吃炸雞吧，這個不辣的。」韓相爀說著夾起一塊炸雞送到車學沇嘴邊，車學沇也乖巧的張開嘴吃進去，嚼著炸雞的臉頰鼓鼓的，或許是因為疲憊所以吃的很慢，一塊炸雞嚼了好久也沒見他吞下去，身體還是好熱，在充滿ALPHA信息素的房間裡發情躁動的身體根本安靜不下來。

「哥要吃披薩嗎？」一旁金元植拿了一片披薩塞到車學沇面前，嘴裡還有東西的車學沇一邊嚼著一邊拒絕，金元植只好把手裡的東西塞回自己嘴裡。

李在煥來到客廳時不知道是不是其他人有意的，車學沇旁邊除了靠著韓相爀另一邊的沙發上竟然空著，於是剛剛還在生氣的李在煥小脾氣立刻煙消雲散，蹦蹦跳跳的跳上沙發摟住車學沇的腰趴在對方胸口。

「在煥尼買來的炸雞好吃吧，特地給哥買來的喔chu～」

「嗯...謝謝煥尼，我們在煥最乖了。」車學沇吞下嘴裡的食物看著撒嬌的弟弟傻笑著低頭揉揉李在煥的頭髮。

「那最乖的在煥尼要有獎勵對不對？」李在煥趁機撒嬌的眨了眨眼撅著嘴要求：「N哥不可以和其他人玩完了就不理我和爀兒吧。」

「嗯...哥不會，只是有點累了，休息一下就好了，嗯...哥也想要在煥和爀兒。」說著車學沇順著李在煥頭髮的手下滑到對方肩上摟住，低頭吻了吻李在煥的頭頂，蜜糖版的嗓音帶著被情慾渲染的沙啞顯得更加性感：「你們哥都好喜歡...怎樣都不夠，好喜歡你們。」

「N哥......」被車學沇的聲音連帶影響的還有身後靠著的韓相爀，車學沇感受到一雙大手環過他的腰，韓相爀低下頭來把鼻尖埋到車學沇的頸側，一邊嗅著誘人的香氣一邊張口咬住頸側的皮膚吮吸接著一口咬住發熱的腺體。

「嗯...嗚嗯，爀兒......」前後都被人抱著車學沇根本動不了，而實際上他也不想掙脫兩個弟弟的懷抱，只是瞇起眼來享受弟弟的愛撫。

見人沒有掙扎反抗，一旁的鄭澤運也沒說話，兩人便在沒有顧忌放手弄了起來，除了李在煥和韓相爀的三人有默契的各自退到另一邊的沙發，大有要一邊吃著宵夜一邊欣賞活春宮的意思。

「N哥身上好熱。」韓相爀邊說著摟在對方腰上的手來到不久前才被扣上的襯衫鈕扣上，單手扯了兩下解開上面釦子帶著薄繭溫熱的大掌就著敞開的領口探了進去。

「啊...嗯啊，不要揉嗚...疼...好漲嗚嗯。」車學沇一個哆嗦手裡的香蕉牛奶瓶子都沒拿住差點掉的地上，幸好韓相爀眼疾手快單手撈了起來放到桌面。

「那才要幫哥擠出來不然更不舒服。」回頭韓相爀一邊說著手上的動作完全沒有停下來的意思，把兩手都伸進車學沇襯衫下按著胸口揉捏，甚至覺得不好動作而又解開襯衫的兩顆釦子。

「哈啊...不行...哈嗯啊啊...嗚!不行又...又流出來了、不可以...」自從被他們亂餵了一陣子催乳劑後每每發情胸部都比以往更加脹痛，本來以為那次結束後沒有再吃補品就沒事了，誰知道他的體質似乎是完全被改造了一樣，發達的乳腺在發情期一被刺激就會出奶。

「哥好厲害，哪裡都那麼會出水。」李在煥有些驚訝的感嘆到，車學沇發情時真的是濕到不行，下面的小穴就不用說了都是還沒碰就濕的一塌糊塗，因為發熱汗水也比平時多還有被快感渲染總是止不住的眼淚，每次發情期都讓他像是被扔到水裡再撈出來一樣，乳腺被開發後更是色情，潮紅的身體上除了汗水和精液又多了從乳孔溢出的奶汁。

「哈嗯...啊啊、嗚嗯，相爀輕點...哥給你們弄，你、你輕點...」看韓相爀是不可能住手了車學沇只好轉個方向求饒，韓相爀可能也不是有意的，只是手勁就是特別大，不過一下子車學沇胸前就被抓出一道掌痕。

「爀兒這邊先放開。」李在煥說著拉開韓相爀的左手，車學沇喘著氣低頭一瞬間還以為李在煥是在幫自己，不過在下一秒乳尖就被人含住吮吸起來。

「嗯...啊啊，在煥尼不行...嗯啊！」這下車學沇才終於忍不了，難耐的抬起手去推李在煥的頭顱，另一邊抓住韓相爀的手腕想把作亂的手拉開，可惜軟綿綿的身體一點兒也使不上力，只能喘著氣癱靠在韓相爀懷裡被埋在胸前的人吮吸著溢出的奶汁。

「哥的好甜，是因為常喝香蕉牛奶嗎？」李在煥吞下嘴裡的東西抬起頭來吻了吻車學沇的嘴角。

「嗚...都是在煥...」車學沇委屈的哼唧唧，今天要不是李在煥上次把他庫存的香蕉牛奶都喝光了他也不會半夜跑出去買然後被來找他的成員們發現還被懲罰嚇的差點哭出來。

「N哥說的是KEN哥你把他的香蕉牛奶喝光了，剛剛大半夜沒心眼的自己溜達出去買被我們發現了。」李弘彬坐在一旁一邊喝著飲料一邊替車學沇解釋，李在煥一聽大概也能猜到後續發展，眨了眨眼捧住車學沇的臉頰啵啵的左右各親了一下笑著開：「在煥尼發誓以後都不偷喝哥的香蕉牛奶了。」

「嗚嗯？真的嗎......」想著調皮又貪吃的李在煥哪能這麼乖，平時都是保持著積極認錯堅決不改的性格。

「真的!但是以後哥都要給我吃喔。」李在煥說著瞇眼笑了笑又一口含住車學沇的乳尖一手按著胸部下緣揉捏，奶水硬是被從乳腺裡擠得噴湧出來，惹得車學沇一陣尖叫連拒絕的話都來不及說出口。

「啊!哈啊...嗯啊...不行、不行...咿!」像在哺乳一樣被人含住乳頭吸奶的模樣刺激的車學沇蹬著腿掙扎，但李在煥順勢把他雙腿都撈上沙發，身體擠到他的雙腿之間，身後韓相爀也側過身把他固定在懷裡，前後被包夾車學沇無力的被兩個弟弟固定在中間褻玩腫脹的胸部，表面看似平坦只是只有著薄薄胸肌的地方下意外的蓄存著很多乳汁，難怪車學沇老說漲奶漲的疼，乳汁就跟車學沇下面一樣好像永遠流不完似的。

不出多久車學沇剛才套上的白襯衫就被自己的乳汁打濕成半透明，濕答答的貼在身上，另一邊被李在煥含在嘴裡吮吸倒是沒濕的那麼誇張，韓相爀那邊卻是整隻手都被奶水染濕，他笑著抬起沾著乳汁的手添了口指尖上的液體又把手指上的奶水抹到車學沇唇上：「哥自己吃吃看真的很甜。」

「嗚嗚...不要。」被迫吃自己的乳汁實在太丟臉了車學沇不願面對的側過頭，不過韓相爀的話倒是讓沙發另一端的鄭澤運動了下耳朵，不著痕跡的抬起頭盯著車學沇被揉的溢乳的地方吞了吞口水。

「N哥下面也好濕。」李在煥說著撩起車學沇襯衫的下擺，剛才被鄭澤運用紙巾擦拭過的地方又被體內流出來的水打濕成一片，甚至沾染到襯衫上，李在煥的指尖觸摸到穴口時更是敏感的一縮。

「嗚!啊手指...在煥尼!」還腫著的肉穴被修長的指節入侵，李在煥伸入兩指往兩旁打開撐開早就被開發的很好的肉穴：「啊啊...癢、嗚嗯在煥。」

方才休息了一陣子稍稍退了些的情慾一下子又高漲起來，肉穴深處不自主的緊縮就連深處的子宮都酸脹發麻渴望著ALPHA的疼愛。

「N哥不要急煥尼也會好好疼愛哥的。」李在煥舔了下嘴唇拉開車學沇的大腿掛到肩上，拉開自己褲子的拉鏈，釋放出自己等了好久早就蓄勢待發的地方，車學沇的筋很軟就是橫著劈腿也不在話下，他們在幹車學沇的時候時常喜歡扳開他的雙腿壓到底那樣總是能進入的特別深，甚至好幾次都能肏開車學沇的宮口，讓他幾乎泛起白眼。

「啊...啊啊進來了，煥尼好棒，嗯啊啊!等等不要吸。」本來還享受著生殖腔又被填滿撐開的感覺，但李在煥插到底後沒有直接開始抽插，反而是彎下腰又把剛剛被吸的腫了一圈的乳尖含到嘴裡才開始一邊挺腰搗弄溼熱的肉穴。

「咿啊啊!煥尼嗯...不行,哈啊哈啊，不要吸嗚啊啊。」車學沇到現在還是一樣在床上只要還有點理智的話總是會抗拒被他們弄出乳汁。馬上就伸手就去推拉李在煥，韓相爀見狀為了不影響到李在煥抬手從後抓住車學沇兩隻手腕固定住，被韓相爀抓住根本不可能掙脫車學沇只能扭著腰做最後的掙扎，對此反應李在煥也不惱，要讓車學沇乖乖地甚至主動送上來讓他們吸奶也不是難事，只要肏到他失去理智就行，他們試過很多遍了屢試不爽。

「真的不要嗎，那煥尼不管哥了，如果胸口脹痛也不會幫你。」李在煥說著放開車學沇的胸口，扶著對方的腿根大力地抽送起來，肉體撞擊的啪啪聲在客廳迴響，雙手被抓著身下強烈的刺激弄得車學沇躬起柔韌纖細的腰肢，自從有些過度的減肥後車學沇的腰幾乎瘦的他們兩手一握就能完全圈住...可能除了李弘彬那不符合身高小手。

「啊啊，好深...在煥好棒嗚啊!」車學沇全身的重心都靠到身後韓相爀的身上，被捉住手腕的手無處安放，因為過大的刺激緊握起又鬆開，後背靠著韓相爀的胸膛後腰似乎頂到另一個火熱的源頭。

「真想現在和KEN哥一起幹死哥。」很快韓相爀便證明車學沇並不是錯覺，他低頭咬住車學沇耳根，在他耳邊用只有他能聽見的聲音低吟著，當然要是韓相爀和李在煥一起來怕是現在的車學沇會受不住，韓相爀的體格本來就是所有人裡最大的，性器的大小也是不符合那張可愛臉龐的驚人，車學沇每次被韓相爀幹時甚至不用他特別深插都會產生一股子宮已經被肏開的錯覺，酸麻的不像話。

僅僅是一句話就讓車學沇忍不住縮緊肉穴，生殖腔興奮的湧出一股淫液，正插在裡面的李在煥只感受到一股溫熱的液體澆灌在自己的性器頂端，看來差不多了，於是他趁機抓住車學沇的腰往裡頭幹的同時死死的把人按到自己性器上。

「啊啊!咿!」高漲的情慾讓車學沇渾身發軟，腔口裡癢的不像話，自己努力大張著腿勾著李在煥的脖子，想要ALPHA的性器每一次都深深插到內腔底部，但同樣的被開發發達的乳腺在情潮中會不自主的分泌乳汁，現在無論是韓相爀還是李在煥都沒人觸碰到他的胸部，紅腫的乳尖可憐的挺立著，胸部被乳汁漲的不行像是有個大石頭壓在那裡。

「嗚嗚...在煥，煥尼...疼」終於車學沇受不了胸口的脹痛，他現在只想要有人快點把過多的乳汁全部弄出來也管不著會不會丟臉了。

「煥尼用的哥不舒服嗎？」而李在煥一下子還沒意識到車學沇是被他肏到求他幫他把乳汁弄出來，還以為自己弄疼車學沇而稍微推出了內腔。

「不是...不是，好漲...好漲，煥尼幫幫哥。」車學沇搖著頭挺起胸紅腫的乳尖漲的發疼，同時抬了抬腰又把退出內腔的陰莖吃了進去：「裡面不要走，哥還要...哈啊。」

這下李在煥是清楚了不過還是故作樣子湊到車學沇臉旁親了下他的鼻尖，同時把性器又頂回深處，在車學沇瞇起眼呻吟時問到：「哥剛剛不是不要嗎？煥尼不做哥不喜歡的事情。」

「沒有...喜歡，哥喜歡的，煥尼幫幫哥。」早就受不了的車學沇失神地大喊著，撇過頭湊上去親著李在煥的下巴央求，他真的漲的受不了了，好想要有人幫他把奶水都吸出來：「給你們吃，快點...啊啊，哈嗯，哥的奶水都給你們喝。」

車學沇一邊抽氣一邊可憐巴巴的挺著胸想把腫脹的乳尖送到對方面前，那裡早就受不住的溢出一點點的乳汁，但是沒有外力作用過多的奶水還是找不到出口，讓他的胸部硬的發疼。見車學沇這樣央求了李在煥也不做表面低下頭來含住發腫的乳尖一手揉著著車學沇被乳汁撐的發硬的胸口擠壓一邊吮吸起來，一下子香甜的乳汁就湧進嘴裡，伴隨著車學沇沙啞地淫叫。

「噫!啊！啊啊，呀啊...」胸口壓得自己難受的乳汁像是終於找到出口，乳汁從體內噴湧而出的感覺卻異常的鮮明，發情期本來就很敏感的身體更是被帶上另一層的巔峰，昏脹的頭腦已經快要無法思考，只想遵循本能的獲得更多快感：「煥尼那邊...再用力，嗚嗯呼...呼好舒服，另一邊也要，好漲煥尼另一邊也要吸...」

車學沇軟綿綿的身體已經根本不需要固定，韓相爀早早放開了他的雙手，埋在他胸口的李在煥只顧著吸一邊，好不容易一邊舒服了些車學沇就拉著對方把另一邊的乳尖湊到李在煥面前，而李在煥當然照單全收。

「啊啊...明明是我把N哥幹出奶的，真可惜，便宜了KEN哥。」看著眼前車學沇淫蕩的舉動金元植咬著裝可樂的紙杯邊緣有些不是滋味，要不是剛才鄭澤運阻止他們繼續下去他還能多玩一下，金元植雖然傻又被戲稱金少女，但是奇奇怪怪的黃片看的最多，當時那個催乳劑實驗也是他第一個提出來的。

「......你還想玩？」一旁早吃的差不多開始一邊看著沙發那頭一邊玩手機的李弘彬聽到金元植的話轉過頭來。

「說實話才做了兩次哪夠...弘彬你也還行吧。」對於年輕氣盛的ALPHA來說當然滿足不了，和自己的發情的OMEGA做上一整天都有可能。

「拜託，我們一人來兩次N哥就得被幹十次。」李弘彬對翻了個白眼，他當然不是不行，只是怕把車學沇玩壞了，車學沇發情的時候求歡跟不要命似的，一開始他們幾個不懂控制只知道自己爽，車學沇也不拒絕，好幾次他們都趁鄭澤運不在的時候把車學沇做到昏過去。

「十次也還好吧，N哥體力那麼好。」李弘彬沒想到金元植會那麼認真的思考後得出這樣的答案，不過這個答案他好像也無法立刻反駁，自己想了想，總覺得說不定真的也還行。

「你們別太過份了。」兩人小聲的討論被還在掃空最後食物的鄭澤運聽見，教訓似的瞪了了兩個弟弟一眼，鄭澤運在幹車學沇這件事上總是他們之中最收斂的，時常都是他在阻止弟弟們不准他們過火，甚至有時候四個弟弟還討論過該不會鄭澤運自己不行所以才老阻止他們，但鄭澤運這一瞪還是讓兩個人馬上委屈的閉上嘴。

「N哥先幫我舔一下吧。」沙發對面一直抱著車學沇的韓相爀終於有些按耐不住，把人往前推了些讓車學沇躺到他腿上，解開牛仔褲的褲頭釋放出蓄勢待發的傢伙底在車學沇的嘴邊。

「嗯...啊啊，嗚嗯...爀兒好大...嗚嗯。」車學沇迷濛著眼側過頭，身體被李在煥的頂撞幹的一顛一顛的，ALPHA強烈的荷爾蒙味道佔據了他的思考，聽話的抬起手握住韓相爀的性器，側過頭張嘴用紅潤的舌頭細細舔舐浮著青筋的柱身，嘬著頂端慢慢含入。

沙發另一端三個人不約而同都吞了吞口水，車學沇就那樣仰躺在沙發上，大張著雙腿被李在煥抓著腰狠幹，啪啪的發出肉體撞擊的聲音和液體咕揪的水聲，另一邊頭枕著韓相爀的大腿側過頭，一手扶著韓相爀硬挺的陰莖吞吐，韓相爀悠哉的揉著車學沇一邊的胸把裡面存著的乳汁都擠了出來，而另一邊還在被李在煥吃著。

「哈啊...啊啊啊，好棒...爀兒煥尼...嗯啊...嗯啊。」車學沇失神的囈語身體不時在李在煥插到深處時小幅度的哆嗦，李在煥似乎終於吃乾淨一邊的乳汁滿足的爬起身，架起車學沇的大腿集中心力的搗幹。

「咿!啊啊啊，好深嗯啊啊...煥尼嗯啊啊...插我的內腔快點嗯啊、哈嗯，進來快點...嗚!哈啊哈啊。」車學沇的淫聲浪語確實不止讓李在煥忍受不住的想狠狠幹他，把他肏到說不出話，連一向耐心很好的韓相爀都快受不了，腦中已經開始構想等等李在煥結束要怎麼好好疼愛他們的OMEGA一番。

「N哥你這樣喊我會忍不住的。」李在煥咬著牙警告車學沇，但車學沇反而是直接勾住李在煥的腰放開嘴邊韓相爀的陰莖撐起上半身就去吻李在煥，抱住對方的頭顱在李在煥耳邊咬著他的耳垂用早喊的沙啞地嗓音開口： 「那不要忍...把哥肏壞，裡面好癢...快點...嗯啊，狠狠幹哥，插進來。」

車學沇剛說完李在煥就遵照著他的意思，沒有顧忌的大幹特幹，頂的車學沇要不是被韓相爀抓著都要撞到沙發扶手，內腔一次次被插入研磨，不時撞到讓車學沇整個抽蓄的宮口，抽插間把內腔裡面的精液都帶出體外，連他們身下的沙發都濕的一塌糊塗。

「嗚嗯...哥煥尼想射。」李在煥又是抽插了十幾分鐘，紅著眼喘氣咬住車學沇的頸側在他耳邊說道。

「哈嗯...啊...進來...嗚嗯，射進來在煥，嗯啊!」車學沇幾乎是話剛落下，瞬間生殖腔口就被撐大，李在煥插在他的生殖腔裡成結，大量的精液澆灌到被幹到酸麻的內腔，但主人的身體還是在被內射的快感裡興奮抽蓄。

「煥尼好棒...啊嗯，都吃下去了啊嗯 .......好暖...好多。」直到最後一滴精液都完完整整的灌溉到車學沇的內腔裡，李在煥才消停了一會兒，陰莖底部的結消了下去扶著車學沇軟下的腰抽出性器。

「啊...嗯啊...流出來了。」沒有東西堵著他身體裡被射入的精水順著股縫流下，還有些慌神的車學沇抬手按了按自己的下腹，結果更是助長精水湧出。

「N哥過來。」

車學沇還沒反應過來聲音的來源，一下就被一雙有力的大手撈起身子，韓相爀坐在沙發上把車學沇抱緊懷裡，背對著跪坐在自己腿上，車學沇雙膝卡在韓相爀膝蓋兩側的沙發陷在柔軟的沙發裡，滴著精水的肉穴正對著韓相爀腫脹碩大的陰莖，在紅腫等的穴口磨蹭了一陣子緩緩插入。

「嗯啊啊...爀兒進來了，好大...嗯啊。」車學沇雙手抓著韓相爀握在他腰間的大掌，不過比沒有什麼阻擋作用，韓相爀握著車學沇他幾乎兩手一把就能圈住的纖腰帶著他往下沉，往那被肏的熟爛的肉穴一點一點的推進自己兇猛的碩大。

韓相爀的動作並不快，又是讓車學沇面對著其他人的姿勢，大有一種展示給其他哥哥看車學沇是如何被他肏到受不了的意味，要論車學沇在床上開口求饒的次數韓相爀絕對是一位。

「呼...呼，嗯啊...好粗啊...啊...哈啊。」車學沇難耐的瞇起眼睛低下頭喘氣，韓相爀才插入了一半，因為動作很慢所以感官更加鮮明，穴口被堅硬火熱的陰莖拓開，馬上接著轉而頂進腸道入口處附近敞開的生殖腔，慢慢地深入研磨生殖道內每一個敏感點，接著頂到了早被肏軟的內腔口一下子插了進去。

「N哥，自己坐下來。」

韓相爀看似溫柔的按著車學沇的腰肢，用著帶點鼻音的撒嬌蹭了蹭他的頸側撒嬌著，車學沇最怕的就是這個，每次韓相爀插到他的內腔後都還沒全部進去。

「嗚嗯...痠...」車學沇難耐的瞇著眼，試圖要滿足弟弟往下坐但頂到宮口的性器馬上又讓他退縮，雖然不是沒有被進去過，但是每次都是被他的ALPHA們強行進插入的，要他自己來根本不可能。

「N哥你可以的，以前都進去了。」韓相爀說著試圖幫車學沇一把抓著他的腰往下按了下，不是很大力但也讓陰莖抵在內腔底部。

「呃...嗯啊...爀兒...嗚嗯。」車學沇被頂的抽蓄，微微被鑿開的宮口緊緊吸住韓相爀的龜頭惹得一向耐力很好的人都忍不住粗喘，但是車學沇還是緊繃著大腿抓著他的前臂，看來沒辦法還是只能採取一些強制措施。

「N哥...先說對不起了。」

聽到韓相爀這麼一句話車學沇反射性的睜大雙眼，不過什麼動作都還沒來得及做，腰上那雙大手就用力掐住他的腰鑲在體內的陰莖狠狠往上一頂全部插了進來。

「呃!啊啊啊!爀兒...哈啊，不行.. 哈啊哈啊，嗯...啊嗯、子宮被肏開了...好深嗯啊...啊啊!」車學沇頓時仰起頭大張著嘴淫叫，大腿被分開坐在韓相爀身上讓他無法掙脫，被插的太深讓他反射性的掙扎想往前爬但卻被韓相爀一下按住又坐了回去：「嗚...嗚嗚，爀兒啊...輕點...輕...輕點。」

「哥忍耐一下，嗯...一下就舒服了。」韓相爀說著咬住OMEGA後頸的腺體注入信息素讓車學沇瞬間渾身發軟，見車學沇緊繃的身體放鬆了些這時韓相爀馬上按住對方的肚子由下而上猛烈的操弄起來。

「咿啊啊!爀兒!嗯...嗯啊，噫!啊啊...哈啊。」車學沇混亂的淫叫聲馬上在室內又一次迴盪起來，韓相爀的身板比車學沇整整大上一圈，幾乎是把整個人抱在懷裡肏，車學沇身上的襯衫半掛在身上渾圓的肩頭都露了出來，胸口剛剛被李在煥幾乎吸空的乳汁又慢慢蓄積起奶水，一被幹到子宮就不受控的溢了出來，車學沇身上早些時候留下的吻痕已經有些發紫，顯然像是一副被凌辱的模樣。

韓相爀放開車學沇後頸後又開始在在肩膀頸窩上增添上自己的印記，車學沇被幹的又疼又爽、不停湧出的淚模糊了他視線，卻能清晰感受到沙發那邊的成員們熾熱注視著自己的目光，此刻室內白百合的香氣和荷爾蒙的味道混雜著甜甜的奶香，充斥在場每一位ALPHA的鼻腔，低沉的吸著氣，像是等待捕獵的野獸，要把他們美味的獵物啃噬的一點也不剩。

「嗚嗚!不要一直幹裡面，太刺激嗯啊!爀兒!」韓相爀似乎有些失控，從外面用力按住車學沇的下腹子宮的位置，裡面陰莖則是抵著OMEGA宮口的位置猛烈的操弄，宮口一次次被鑿開車學沇被刺激的都快昏過去，大喊著韓相爀的名字求饒扭動掙扎的往上逃避。

卻沒想到韓相爀一把直接從後架著他的雙腿從沙發上站起，頓時失去了支撐點，全身的重量都只能被迫落在交合的地方，車學沇失神地尖叫整個人被操軟的向後靠在韓相爀的肩窩抽泣的喊著：「相爀.. 爀兒啊啊啊、嗯啊好痠...要壞了。」

「呼...呼，N哥...好舒服，哥裡面太爽了......」韓相爀低頭在車學沇耳邊低吟，含住車學沇的耳垂，抱著人顛了兩下，這個體位其實也不好動作還耗體力，目的只是要讓車學沇不掙扎罷了，把車學沇肏軟後韓相爀眼睛一掃，撥開靠近茶几桌面上的東西，把車學沇放到桌上趴著翹高臀部從後面又頂了進去。

「唔!嗯...啊啊，哈啊...咿啊啊...嗚嗯。」車學沇全身跪趴在透明的茶几桌上，上半身貼著冰冷的桌面腰部以下被人抓住抬起猛烈的從他身後肏弄生殖腔，動作已經熟悉的韓相爀甚至空出一手去揉車學沇溢出乳汁的胸部，透明的茶几桌上很快就流滿了乳白的奶汁。

車學沇失神地側臉貼著玻璃桌面，吐著紅潤的小舌，隨著韓相爀的撞擊發出陣陣悶哼，但偶爾又不自覺地流露出癡迷的傻笑：「爀兒啊...插的好深，好舒服嗯啊...好大好粗，嘿...嘿嘿還要，哥還要......再用力幹哥...幹哥的子宮、把哥肏壞掉。」

車學沇浪蕩的話總是令他的ALPHA們發狂，韓相爀一聽收了捏住車學沇乳頭的手，抓住他纖細的腰肢死命搗幹起來，韓相爀那幾乎是孩子手臂粗長的陰莖整個捅進了他的生殖腔，在他的小腹上撞擊出一陣陣突起，子宮蘇麻的不行，經不住幾次頂弄就抽蓄的吐出一大股蜜液，從外表看來只能感受到車學沇突然整個人緊繃，其他人是直到韓相爀勾起嘴角又一個狠勁的插入，看深度大概又是肏開車學沇宮口了，接著俯下身吻著車學沇的耳根開口時他們才知道車學沇又潮吹了：「哥噴了好多水，好濕......」

「嗚啊啊...嗯啊...相爀。」車學沇的聲音軟綿綿的帶著哭腔，很是可憐卻得不到他的ALPHA的溫柔憐惜，反而是更加激起他們的征服欲，和車學沇一樣韓相爀的呼吸頻率也越來越急促，他放開車學沇直起腰板，在其他哥哥的注視下大開大闔的在他們隊長的身體裡猛烈的抽送。 

啪啪啪的響亮聲響顯示著韓相爀撞擊力道有多麼強大，身下人的臀部都被撞出一片紅，車學沇被頂的不斷往前又被韓相爀拖著腰抓回去，無力的趴在桌上承受著硬挺的碩大一次次肏進深處蹂躪敏感的子宮，而李在煥就正好坐在車學沇對面的沙發上，以最近的距離觀賞到這場瘋狂的姦淫畫面，剛剛發洩過一次的性器按耐不住的又挺了起來，吞了下口水往茶几桌靠近。

「嗯啊啊...煥尼，呃嗚嗯...」眼前貼在臉上過長的瀏海被人撥開，車學沇一抬眼映入的就是李在煥的臉龐，雖然被幹到幾乎無暇分心但還是反射性的叫出弟弟的名字，李在煥沒有說話只是捏住車學沇的下巴讓他稍稍抬起頭把挺立的下身湊到對方嘴邊，不用說車學沇就知道弟弟想要他怎麼做了，吸了吸鼻子還是乖乖張口把眼前的性器含進口中。

「唔...咕嗯...嗚嗯。」瞇著眼一邊舔舐李在煥，卻因為身下的操弄沒有多餘的心思好好服侍，最後只剩下張著嘴讓李在煥抽插著小嘴，車學沇側趴著李在煥沒辦法整個插進去只有前端被含入溫熱的口腔，雖然不足以滿足但光是看車學沇被狠幹的模樣就已經血脈僨張。

「嗚!嗚呃!」突然車學沇睜大雙眼連幫李在煥口都顧不上，掙扎的抓住李在煥的手臂想往前爬，一抬頭韓相爀卻像發狂的熊一樣把人拖了回去，車學沇甚至直接摔回了桌面，李在煥也只是直勾勾看著被壓在桌面上狠肏的人坐回沙發上默默的套弄起自己的性器。

「啊!哈啊...相爀相爀，嗯啊，要壞了咿啊啊!」車學沇死死的抓住茶几桌的邊緣，指尖用力到泛白，被肏的幾乎翻起白眼，交合的地方濁液隨著抽插不斷流下順著腿根滴落到地板，粗大的性器不斷肏進內腔頂開宮口，被狠狠的侵犯到深處，全身都被他的ALPHA佔滿，空氣中飄散的不同ALPHA信息素味道都在宣示著主權,這個OMEGA是他的，是他們的。

「學沇哥我要射在你裡面。」韓相爀喘著氣壓低身子，也快達到頂點大掌一手按住車學沇的下腹一手抓著腰側，淺出深入的肏弄，插的車學沇受不了的呻吟，最後狠肏進宮口成結，碩大的陰莖跳動了下開始射精。

「嗯啊啊!嗚嗚...啊呃...射進來了...好多...嗚嗚...好熱。」被ALPHA大量的陽精瘋狂內射，車學沇難耐的扭動著身體，前面挺在小腹前的性器沒被觸碰直接就被幹到射出來，韓相爀陰莖底端的結卡著讓OMEGA一絲逃脫的可能也沒有，車學沇被射的慢慢脫力只能軟下身趴在桌上喘氣接受不斷灌入體內的精液。

「呼......」韓相爀不虧真的是年輕氣盛的ALPHA抓著車學沇足足內射了好幾分鐘，好不容易發洩完結還沒消下去卡在OMEGA的生殖腔裡，車學沇被脹起的結撐到淚眼花花，肚子裡全是弟弟射進來的精液，韓相爀彎下腰來又咬住車學沇的後頸霸道的注入自己的信息素標記，發洩完後半軟的陰莖用力往裡頭又頂了兩下像是想把自己的精液全塞進OMEGA被肏開的子宮裏，把車學沇弄出幾聲唉嗚，底部的結終於慢慢消下去，這才扶著車學沇的腰抽出來。

被韓相爀內射完後車學沇無力的整個趴在桌上喘氣，側身蜷縮起身體不自主的顫抖，像是被雨淋濕的小貓般瑟瑟發抖，被輪番的肏弄折磨到紅腫的可憐肉穴裡不斷湧出精液，闔都闔不攏，幾人看了都忍不住吞了吞口水，但車學沇看來真的幾乎脫力，他們不敢輕舉妄動，紛紛看著彼此眼色誰也沒有敢先有動作。

直到眼眶濕潤泛著血絲的車學沇迷濛的轉過頭，看著視線死死集中在自己身上的成員們，在他們熾熱的眼神下突然滿足的傻笑起來，甚至不知死活的轉過身張開腿撫著自己的肚子。

「嘿...嘿嘿，還要嗎...來幹哥，把精液射到我的子宮裡，把我肏到懷孕...快點老公，快點狠狠幹我。」

說出這種幾乎會讓自己被幹死的話。

他們不曉得車學沇是不是被肏到神智不清，但他們幾個只知道以前車學沇再怎麼失去理智也從來沒有說過這種要他們把他幹懷孕的話，一瞬間五個ALPHA都聽見自己腦袋內理智線啪一聲斷裂的聲音。

室內ALPHA具有侵略性的信息素越發越不受控的高漲，在空氣中互相較勁，但他們腦中都只有一個想法，要把他們的OMEGA幹的求饒，把精液灌進他的子宮，做到他懷上他們的孩子!

五人沒有再互相看眼色，連鄭澤運都馬上行動起來，他們爭先恐後的把躺在茶几桌上的車學沇拉起，本來似乎是想把人帶回房間床上但沒成，也不知道到底是誰太猴急，最後五人直接在一旁客廳鋪著地毯的地板上輪姦起車學沇來。

「嗯啊啊!咿!又捅開了，好深...哈啊...啊啊!」早就一直還想繼續幹車學沇的金元植第一個抱著站都站不穩的車學沇拉起對方一邊的大腿，站著從正面直接插了進去，腿軟的車學沇差點直接摔倒地上，墊腳全身都靠著金元植支撐，感覺到車學沇站不住金元植馬上抱著人就著插入的姿勢坐到地上，讓車學沇面對自己跨坐在腿上按下車學沇的腰狠狠插了進去。

剛被韓相爀幹完的肉穴還很軟，金元植不費吹灰之力就插進車學沇被肏軟乖乖張開的宮口，被撐開的內腔緊緊吸附著入侵者，酸軟的肉穴微微抽蓄，車學沇脫力的掛在金元植肩上摟著金元植健壯的後背埋在對方肩頭抽氣：「元植...元植，嗯啊，元植幹的好深...又乾穿了嗚嗯。」

「阿西...瘋了，好爽......」金元植眉頭緊皺，微微抽蓄的宮口像是有無數的小嘴在吮吸著他的陰莖，車學沇被肏熟透的身體無比火熱，生殖腔裡又濕軟又滑嫩，車學沇像是平時一樣緊緊的抱住自己，胸口都貼了上來，他的衣服都被車學沇溢出的乳汁染濕，對了...他剛剛還在妄想著邊幹邊吸車學沇的奶汁，沒想到馬上就能實現。

「嗯啊!元植...嗚!」車學沇沒想到金元植一下子把他拉開來低頭就含住他的胸口，還沒反應過來就開始被人吸乳，倒抽了口氣想推開金元植手就被一旁圍上來的李弘彬韓相爀一人抓住一邊，同樣火熱的性器塞到了掌心裡握住他的手在他手心裡抽插，韓相爀甚至叼住另一邊沒人使用的乳頭一邊在車學沇手心裏挺動一邊跟著吮吸車學沇的奶汁。 

「噫!啊啊啊!呃...啊啊，嗯啊...不行。」腰部被金元植抓住用力操幹進生殖腔，兩邊的乳頭又一起被吸奶，雙手還被兩個忙內抓去套弄，車學沇被快感折磨的哭唧唧的搖頭，抬眼看見旁邊的鄭澤運反射性的就開口和自己同年的親估撒嬌：「澤...澤運，太滾尼、太滾尼!」

每每弟弟玩的太過份鄭澤運都會出手制止，而車學沇一叫人弟弟們都豎起耳朵偷偷觀察鄭澤運的動作，站在一旁的鄭澤運卻悠悠地來到他們身邊捧起車學沇的臉頰低頭吻上對方的嘴角對著車學沇笑了下，那個表情讓車學沇覺得有些不妙，每次鄭澤運想欺負他眼裡總是泛著那樣的光，而鄭澤運欺負起他來絕對不比其他弟弟來的收斂，應該說他是最過份的人了。

「唔!嗚嗚嗯...嗚...澤運...唔嗯。」他們都沒想到一向壓抑著慾望盡可能對車學沇溫柔的鄭澤運會加入這場瘋狂的輪姦，吻過車學沇的嘴角鄭澤運直起身，拉下褲頭釋放出緊繃在褲子裡的碩大，捏住車學沇的下巴讓他張開嘴挺腰直接插進他的喉嚨：「呃...呃嗚呃...」

全身都被性器操弄著、車學沇不斷的抽蓄急促的煽動鼻翼汲取微薄的氧氣，淚眼花花的哭得不像樣，金元植用力一吸很快把續存不多的奶水吸空鬆開口抱住車學沇的臀部狠狠向上頂，這時他發現李在煥似乎慢了一步找不到空隙，蹲在車學沇背後摸著他的背一路滑到腰窩，湊上來咬住車學沇的後頸睜開眼正好和金元植對視，他記得李在煥剛剛讓車學沇口交到一半還沒發洩出來，一個瘋狂的想法在腦中浮現，金元植一笑開口：「KEN哥，要不要一起來？」

「MO?」李在煥迷迷糊糊的放開嘴抬眼確認金元植的意思，只見金元植壞笑了下揉著車學沇挺翹的臀部扳開車學沇已經插了一根陰莖的穴口對他說道：「跟我一起幹N哥怎麼樣？」

「可...這樣能行嗎？」李在煥低頭一看那個已經被佔滿的肉穴，吞了吞口水，雖然他以前沒有玩過，但確實記得金元植和李弘彬說過他們一起雙龍車學沇的事情。

「我和弘彬剛剛在你來之前就一起幹過了，可以的，而且剛才爀兒把N哥肏的好軟。」

「嗚...嗚嗯...嗚唔!」另一邊車學沇的注意力全被部被給鄭澤運深喉給拉過去，根本沒注意到金元植慫恿李在煥幹的壞事，鄭澤運倒是聽見了但卻反常的勾起嘴角，把陰莖往車學沇的嘴裡又插進一些讓車學沇完全無暇分心，腦中想要狠狠要車學沇的想法實在被剛剛車學沇一句“把我肏懷孕”勾的收不住。

平時鄭澤運真的忍了太久，ALPHA信息素越強床上的性慾也就成正比的越大，鄭澤運無可厚非的也一樣，只是因為體貼車學沇他總是很收斂，更多原因是在其他人都分化前，最先分化的鄭澤運不懂節制，和分化成OMEGA的車學沇又有些隔閡。

暴躁的年輕ALPHA沒人引導唯一的發洩管道就是團隊裡的OMEGA，對車學沇更多時候是強制性的自我滿足，自己沒有抒發完之前都是不管不顧的，直到一次不顧車學沇已經求饒還是繼續發洩結果把人弄到住院後才留下陰影，至於即使後來知道車學沇的身體早就被開發的熟透，不似當年的青澀就算過份些也完全能承受，但鄭澤運還是不會像弟弟們那樣總是試圖開發車學沇的極限。

所以鄭澤運是他們之中最少參加集體性愛的，幾個弟弟也多少都會有意無意的避開鄭澤運，鄭澤運也真的沒想到他現在居然會這麼享受看著車學沇被其他弟弟狠肏的模樣，看來心底深處的惡劣性格不管怎麼壓抑還是始終存在著只是取決於什麼時後爆發出來。

「N哥身體這麼淫蕩，已經肏開了不會有事的。」金元植說著手指在車學沇的穴口打轉，直接插入一根手指往旁邊擴張，示意著李在煥一起進來。

「嗚!嗚嗚...哈嗯，元植你們，啊唔!」金元植一動作車學沇就算沒聽見也知道他想做什麼了，卻是既害怕又興奮，剛才被金元植和李弘彬一起雙龍只插了一下子，雖然被撐的很脹又爽又疼，光是想像兩根陰莖一起肏進內腔插到他的宮口的快感車學沇前面又直直挺起來。

一向最了解車學沇的鄭澤運一看便知曉車學沇在想些什麼，勾起嘴角把陰莖又堵到車學沇嘴裡，捧著車學沇的臉看著他迷離的雙眼開口。

「沒事的在煥...學沇尼現在...想要被在煥和元植一起疼愛對吧？」

李在煥吞了吞口水聽著鄭澤運的話，扶住車學沇的腰側頭看了看被圍在中間的人，終於安耐不住也不管車學沇實際上到底怎麼想的了，跟著金元植的手指摸到他們交合的地方，從邊緣也慢慢把自己的手指塞進去，一根、兩根，確實如金元植所說車學沇被肏的軟的不像話，也不是說整個鬆了，但就是明明像是已經塞的滿滿的，卻只要花點心思一下又能開拓開來。

直到感覺擴張的差不多了，李在煥發覺分別讓車學沇兩隻手握住陰莖手淫的忙內們也在看著他們的一舉一動，在李在煥把性器頂端抵到入口處往裡面塞時車學沇還是下意識的掙扎逃避起來。

這時韓相爀和李弘彬突然一起架住車學沇的手臂並且按住他的腿根，金元植也抓住車學沇的腰肢不讓他亂動，鄭澤運更是像為了聽見車學沇的呻吟抽出塞在他嘴裡的性器，起身按住車學沇的肩膀不給他往上逃的空間, 五人合力把車學沇固定在原地讓插著他的兩人更好動作。

「嗯啊啊..咿呀...哈啊...啊啊嗯嗚嗯，一起肏進來了...好粗，要撐壞了啊啊...嗯啊......」口中一沒有東西堵住，車學沇的呻吟聲四溢，他完全沒地方逃，被他的ALPHA們按在原地張著腿，急促的呼吸著淫叫，本來就塞滿一根性器的肉穴被迫再度擴張接納另一個火熱的硬物肏入，前端進入總是最困難的，李在煥好不容易把頂部擠進去後鬆了口氣，跟著金元植一起抓住車學沇的腰用力一頂一次把整根都送進對方身體裡，兩根陰莖一起直直幹進宮腔馬上就聽見車學沇忍受不住的哭喊：「啊啊啊!嗯啊...咿啊啊!好深好深...哥要被你們幹死了...嗯啊...啊啊啊、哈啊...哈啊！」

第一次跟人一起雙龍，從未體驗過的感覺讓李在煥彷彿開啟新世界，終於知道為什麼金元植總是喜歡找李弘彬一起雙龍車學沇，雖然車學沇裡面本來就吸的緊但完全不是兩根性器一起能夠比擬的，而車學沇因為被兩個人同時操幹反應激烈的多，抽插間性器還會在車學沇體內互相摩擦，讓他想起以前互打飛機的時候。

「呼...N哥的身體真的...太舒服了。」李在煥忍不住感嘆了聲便和金元植一起抱住車學沇的腰肢開始瘋狂肏弄，先前內射進去的精液又被幹翻出來流了一地，車學沇被插的腰都軟了，別說掙扎連能不能好好跪坐在地上都是問題，好幾次被插的差點直接整個坐下去，見狀其他本來固定住車學沇的人都鬆開箝制的手，李弘彬很韓相爀又重新抓住車學沇的手幫自己套弄，鄭澤運也捏過車學沇的下巴讓他張開口重新把他的陰莖含進去，堵住車學沇的呻吟聲。

頓時室內只剩下肉體交合的撞擊聲和ALPHA的喘息，偶爾混雜著車學沇帶著哭腔難耐的悶哼。

金元植和李在煥一前一後的在被肏軟的生殖腔裡抽插搗幹，一個人抽出就有另一個人頂進深處、互相交叉，車學沇被幹的下腹緊繃不斷抽蓄，而後兩人又調整了頻率，直接大開大闔的抓著車學沇的腰把他拉起身到性器都快脫離穴口在一次狠狠的按下，讓肉穴把併攏在一起的兩根陰莖吞回深處，兩根陰莖直直插進內腔鑿開被肏軟的子宮，翻攪出裡面被內射的滿滿大量的陽精，李在煥食髓知味的舔了舔嘴唇幾乎要愛上這個感覺。

兩人抓著車學沇齊齊幹了二十多分鐘才互相爭先恐後的咬住車學沇的脖子，這才發現對方似乎都要高潮了，但無論是金元植還是李在煥都沒有要退讓的意思，反而較量似的同時狠狠插進車學沇的內腔裡，兩個ALPHA同時在生殖腔裡成結，雙倍的結把車學沇撐的大張著嘴喊都喊不出來，接著兩股精液同時射入體內。

他們緊抓著車學沇射精到一半，突然車學沇子宮一陣收縮生殖腔又湧出一股熱流澆灌在兩人的陽具上，刺激的他們更用力按下車學沇的腰想把自己的精液全部灌進他們OMEGA的子宮裡，車學沇被兩人同時內射的連幫鄭澤運口都顧不上，雙手也只是無意識的被李弘彬韓相爀握住套弄性器，像是傻了一樣的直到金元植和李在煥鬆開口，根部的結慢慢消下去，兩人扶著他被肏軟的腰抽出疲軟的陰莖，車學沇才抖著的發出陣陣唉嗚，鄭澤運低頭一看微微皺眉，兩個弟弟似乎太激動把車學沇的脖子咬的傷口有點深。

不過還沒等到鄭澤運蹲下檢查，兩人一抽出去韓相爀馬上就霸道的搶過主位，一把拉過車學沇按到地上扳開他的大腿把剛剛車學沇手裡都快握不住的陰莖插進那個還合不攏的地方，直直插開他的宮口，把車學沇弄的馬上按住自己酸麻的下腹：「呃!嗯...嗯。」

被推開的金元植李在煥也沒怎樣，剛剛發洩完的兩人坐到一邊看著韓相爀幾乎把車學沇的大腿壓到膝蓋貼到地板挺身猛烈的抽插，車學沇瘦到從側面看了幾乎可以用紙片人來形容平坦的腹部上被頂的一顫一顫。

「嗯啊啊...咿啊啊...相爀不要那麼快...裡面嗯啊...」癱軟無力的車學沇顫顫的剛想他抬起手只是沒想到一舉起來就被李弘彬抓住，李弘彬笑著讓車學沇握住自己的下身，一邊握住車學沇都快射不出來的性器套弄。鄭澤運倒是沒有繼續，只是湊到另一邊低頭檢查車學沇脖子上的咬痕，幸好不算太嚴重。

韓相爀壓著車學沇的大腿抽插了一陣子，腦中回想起剛才金元植和李在煥雙龍的畫面，抬頭看了一下旁邊的李弘彬，他其實早就想試試了，但礙於自己的體型怕車學沇受不住，可今天車學沇已經被開發的那麼徹底，應該是...可以試試看了吧。

韓相爀想著一把抽出陰莖，兩手輕易的把車學沇翻側身從後面插進生殖腔，接著拉開車學沇幫李弘彬套弄的手，撈過車學沇的腰，像剛才一樣把人整個抱進懷裡，李弘彬有些不滿韓相爀直接把人帶走，抬起頭來正爭執，就見韓相爀從後面架開車學沇的雙腿，也是和剛才一樣插在對方穴裡像是展示炫耀似的，卻用長的天真可愛的臉開口：「弘彬哥我們也一起來怎麼樣？」

車學沇意識到他們又要做什麼時已經來不及了，韓相爀從身後連同他的手臂一同圈住，屈起健壯的大腿把他的腳掛在膝蓋兩旁，李弘彬盯著那正被韓相爀性器插入操弄到外翻的地方，用身體給了回答，他移動到車學沇雙腿之間，摸著被韓相爀插滿的肉穴外圍慢慢的塞入手指擴張，最後在韓相爀配合退出來一點後扶著自己的性器頂著邊緣一用力全都插了進去。

「噫!啊......」車學沇抽了口氣，渾身抽蓄的倒到韓相爀身上大張著腿被兩人雙龍，韓相爀為了讓李弘彬好弄些索性躺了下去讓車學沇直接躺在他身上一邊用手抓住他的膝蓋壓在胸前，讓李弘彬能直接從前面抓著車學沇的腿根抽插，而李弘彬眼前正是車學沇被插的一直分泌出乳汁的胸口，李弘彬嘖了一聲，一邊動作一邊低下頭忍不住也湊上去享用，被兩根陰莖插入的生殖腔死死的吸附著他們的陰莖像是在吮吸著每一寸皮膚，爽的韓相爀發出一聲低喊抬腰跟著李弘彬一起操弄起車學沇。

兩個忙內調整好位置開始狠肏時之澤運才湊到旁邊來，跪倒韓相爀頭頂上方的地板低頭看著車學沇，就雖然鄭澤運還沒解放的性器依舊挺立著但看車學沇被幹的那麼狠，雙手亂揮著爽到哭的咿咿呀呀的，肚子都被兩個ALPHA的碩大撞出突起，胸口隨著撞擊一點一點噴出奶汁，看到鄭澤運張嘴卻還是只發出咿咿呀呀的呻吟不曉得是要說什麼，鄭澤運俯下身親吻著車學沇的額頭，一邊抓住他的手腕按在頭兩旁的地上，再去跟他深吻。

「澤運、澤運LEO...太滾尼，太滾...」雙唇分開後車學沇一邊哭著一邊喊鄭澤運的名字，但不管他怎麼喊鄭澤運這次卻一點也沒有要制止弟弟的意思，甚至還伸手去捏車學沇的乳頭把乳汁捏的又噴了些出來，有些意猶未盡的放到嘴邊舔舐。

李弘彬嘗試性的吸了幾口車學沇的乳尖後直起身，他在上面比較好動作於是大開大闔的搗幹起來，反之韓相爀躺著身上還抱著車學沇不好用力，只能隨著李弘彬的動作小幅度的在裡面抽插，沒多久李弘彬率先插在內腔成結低頭咬住車學沇的側頸射精。

短時間內被內射太多次，車學沇的肚子幾乎被射的漸漸鼓脹起來，李弘彬發洩完退出去後車學沇也沒能喘一會兒氣，因為韓相爀還硬著，在李弘彬離開後他立刻起身抽出陰莖把車學沇翻過身和剛才一樣仰躺，拉開大腿往兩邊下壓倒整個貼到地面重新幹了進去。

「咿啊啊...嗯啊...好深好深...太粗了，要死了...嗯啊，哥要被你們幹死了...咿啊啊!」雙腿大張的車學沇讓韓相爀深入的毫無阻礙完全進入時恥骨直接貼在對方的臀部上，第二次硬起來的陰莖比剛才貌似又脹大了些，堅硬的頂端直直肏開內腔插進宮口，車學沇手都還沒抬起就又被鄭澤運抓著高舉壓回頭頂的地面，他抬起被快感的淚水模糊的眼，看見鄭澤運表情不多的臉上眼裡充斥著興奮。

而韓相爀似乎還不滿足於此，搗幹了幾下拉起車學沇的大腿高高架起由上而下操幹，車學沇被韓相爀的碩大頂的躬起腰仰頭倒抽了一口氣，韓相爀實在太大了陰莖完全把車學沇的宮口給幹穿，瘋狂肏幹著他的子宮，一開始宮口還緊的不行緊縮著不願讓陰莖入侵，直到後面被幹的不像話，陰莖頂端頂著宮口全部插開，一直被ALPHA一波又一波陽精不停內射，最後還是被肏軟了乖乖張開任人侵犯，把他的肚子撞的緊繃抽蓄，話都說不清。

從來沒被幹的這麼誇張過的車學沇扭動著身體終於崩潰的哭起來，他沒想到自己那句把他肏懷孕會讓他的ALPHA發狂到這種地步，但事到如今在ALPHA的信息素下他也反抗不了只能乖乖地張開雙腿直到他的ALPHA們幹到滿足主動停下，或者說直到他被他們肏到受孕才能結束這場瘋狂的輪姦。

韓相爀架著車學沇的腿深入的肏著宮口，快速的又幹了至少十幾分鐘才緩下速度一邊研磨著裡面一邊低頭在車學沇身上各個地方啃咬，像是站地盤一樣留下自己印記，最後拖著他的臀部用力一頂塞進OMEGA被鑿開的子宮口,ALPHA的結脹起卡住腔口後把精液射進去。

「嗚...嗚嗚...啊嗯。」這時候車學沇連喊都不喊出了只是一直顫抖著，隨著韓相爀不斷射入的精液肚子裏越來越漲，讓他難受的瞇起眼，眼框裡的淚又順著臉頰滑下。

韓相爀結束抽出後車學沇還維持著原本被操幹的姿勢張著腿癱在地上抽蓄，闔上腿的力氣也沒有，柔軟的細髮貼在被汗水浸濕的臉上，躺在絨毛地毯上斷斷續續的抽氣，捉住他雙腕壓在頭頂的鄭澤運這才鬆開手車學沇的手腕湊到車學沇身邊低下頭來吻著他的嘴角臉頰。

他心裡還是有點猶豫要不要繼續，雖然剛才心想的是要把對方肏到昏過去，但看著癱軟的車學沇又讓他想起當初對方被他弄住院的事情。

但幾乎被肏矇車學沇只是在鄭澤運湊過來慢慢吻著他時，漸漸找回神智，抬起眼來對著他第一個ALPHA傻笑，親膩的回吻，努力的撐起上半身勾住鄭澤運的脖子，卻沒撐好差點跌回地上，鄭澤運見狀連忙伸手抱住車學沇往自己方向帶，人兒就這麼撞進自己懷裡。

穩住身體的車學沇抬起頭又是笑著湊上前親吻鄭澤運的唇，拉起對方放在自己腰側的手往上帶，色情的握著鄭澤運的手揉捏自己的胸部，擠出的乳汁從鄭澤運的指縫流到手背，車學沇看著愣住的鄭澤運露出勾人的媚笑：「我們澤運一直看...我知道喔...嘿...嘿嘿，太滾尼也要吃嗎？我們澤運最貪吃了...嗚嗯，不用不好意思呀...學沇還有...學沇的奶水給老公吃...」

鄭澤運直勾勾的盯著車學沇的一舉一動，壓抑的身體忍不住顫抖，最後在車學沇跪起身把溢著奶汁的乳尖湊到他嘴邊時終於失去理智。

他一把抓起在靠在他身上勾引著自己的車學沇，轉身把人按在旁邊牆上拉開腿，漲到發疼的陰莖直直插入被幹的外翻的肉穴，猛肏進車學沇的子宮，接著如車學沇的勾引低頭含住他的乳頭吮吸起裡面的奶汁。

「啊...啊啊，澤運，嗯啊!好猛...嗚嗯......太滾尼，老公...嗯啊。」車學沇仰起頭摟住鄭澤運的頭顱失神地浪叫，挺著胸把乳尖送進鄭澤運口中，他很久沒被鄭澤運不要命似的肏的這麼狠過，一瞬間讓他以為回到他們才二十歲出頭剛分化的時候，那時候每次鄭澤運想做他總是怕的要死，但現在應該是因為身體熟悉了性愛，弟弟們又老喜歡玩花樣開發車學沇的身體，鄭澤運這樣狠肏反而讓車學沇又疼又爽的高潮：「啊啊!嗯啊...要射了...嗯啊、嗚!」

「還不行學沇。」車學沇即將高潮前鄭澤運卻抬起手握住車學沇的性器，堵住先端不讓人射出來，沒辦法發洩的車學沇淚眼汪汪的捉住鄭澤運的頭髮低下頭：「澤運...嗚嗯...想要...快點嗚嗯。」

車學沇話說到一半就被鄭澤運堵住唇，舌頭探入溫熱的口腔讓車學沇張開口，吮吸著柔嫩的紅舌，鄭澤運口中還帶著一股奶香味，一想到那是剛才鄭澤運從自己胸前吸出的奶汁車學沇就不由得漲紅了臉。

「呼...轉過去學沇。」分開唇鄭澤運摟著車學沇的腰抽出陰莖，把對方翻過去分開腿壓在牆上，一手堵著車學沇挺立的性器前端，另一隻做壞的大掌往上按住車學沇的胸口，揉捏的車學沇乳孔不斷溢出奶汁，流滿了胸口腰腹，接著一個挺身又肏進車學沇酥軟的生殖腔插開他OMEGA的內腔，挺腰猛烈搗幹，弄到車學沇雙手緊握著拳臉貼在牆上，被固定在身後的人和牆壁之間哪也去不了，幾乎整個人都快被這猛烈的肏幹弄到失去意識。

「咿啊啊...澤運...肏開了，嗯啊...不行了...不行了太深、嗯啊啊...想射，澤運救我...要不行了，拜託...拜託嗯啊。」車學沇晃著腦袋反手抓住鄭澤運的腰肢，嘴裡喊著太深卻主動抬著臀部讓鄭澤運更好插進宮口，車學沇完全臣服示弱的模樣大大滿足了鄭澤運的征服欲，嘴角流露出滿意的笑容，低下頭來一口咬住車學沇早留著一大堆痕跡的後頸，摟緊對方更用力的插入狠肏著身下身體完全被他們打開的OMEGA。

「呃...啊啊，嗚啊...」ALPHA信息素再度注入標記車學沇又無法思考了，粗喘著氣渾身抽蓄，下腹被頂的酸麻撞出突起，鄭澤運的力道越來越大車學沇都快覺得對方是真的想幹死他。皺了下眉鄭澤運咬著車學沇的脖子又連連搗幹了好一陣子，堵住對方前端的手突然鬆開來幫車學沇套弄，車學沇還沒來得及鬆一口氣，粗大的陰莖前端就肏開他的宮口直直塞在裡面，生殖腔馬上被脹起的結撐大，他的ALPHA又要射精了。

「嗯...呃嗯......」腦中剛閃過這樣的句子，馬上體內就被一股熟悉的熱流再度澆灌，沒被堵住的前端在刺激下一下子也射了出來，射了太多次已經有點稀薄的精液一股一股的打在牆壁上，最後疲軟的軟下去，但腰部還是緊緊繃著，他的ALPHA還在射精，其他人從側面可以看見車學沇已經幾乎脫力的貼在牆上要不是鄭澤運緊抱著可能早滑到地上。

車學沇高潮時宮腔反射性的緊縮把鄭澤運的陰莖更興奮的脹大，大掌用力壓住車學沇的下腹阻擋性愛中延長的生殖道好讓自己完整插進OMEGA的宮腔，結果本來就裝滿一大堆精液的肚子被這樣一壓精水整個往外湧，但又被ALPHA的結堵在生殖腔口出不去，肚子被射的越來越脹，車學沇又唉嗚了兩聲眼睛都哭腫了。

好不容易鄭澤運內射完拔了出去，車學沇以為終於結束了脫力的趴著牆壁滑下，牆面地板上沾滿了他噴出來的乳汁還有精水淫液，無力的靠著牆跪坐在地撫上自己鼓脹的下腹。

這時一雙大掌撫上他的頭頂，車學沇眨了眨眼抬起頭，鄭澤運輕輕撫摸著他的頭髮，頓時車學沇滿足的用臉頰蹭了蹭對方溫暖的大掌，鄭澤運也勾起嘴角蹲下來摸摸車學沇的臉頰勾起他的下巴。

「還不能休息喔學沇。」

欸？

鄭澤運話才落下，車學沇都還在發愣，突然腳踝就被人扯了過去，他失去平衡的倒在地上抬起頭，五個影子籠罩著他，誰知道他停歇了不過幾分鐘又被翻過身拉開腿插進內腔，他唯一能做的只有張開口淫叫。

到後面車學沇已經分不清到底是誰在肏他哪裡，只覺得身體不斷被開拓，全身上下都成了敏感帶，腸道、生殖腔、嘴巴、胸部手腳甚至宮腔裏都被ALPHA的精液射滿。

五個人輪流在車學沇身體裡射精，直到把車學沇射的滿肚子精液，小腹都像是懷了孕一樣鼓脹起來，車學沇在客廳地毯上被五個人分別連續輪姦到了早上，外面太陽都高高掛起從遮光的窗簾縫隙灑落，他還在大張著腿承受ALPHA們灌入子宮的精液。

就是車學沇要應付五個沒有節制AHPHA也太吃力，他覺得如果不是他最後瘋狂求饒再被他們直接輪姦到晚上都有可能，

最後甚至連一向最顧及車學沇身體的鄭澤運也不管不顧，和韓相爀一前一後兩人站著把車學沇抱在中間，咬住車學沇的脖子一起爆肏著他的宮腔，陰莖頂端深深插入被肏軟的子宮，宮口被粗壯的陰莖頂開甚至是兩個人一起插入在裡面成結射精到OMEGA的宮腔裡，五個ALPHA似乎是在較量到底誰能在這次的性愛中讓他們的OMEGA懷上自己的種。

「啊啊!不行，吃不下了...不要再射進來了嗯啊 .......我不行了不行了，拜託...拜託、嗯啊!」車學沇按著自己鼓脹的下腹淚眼花花崩潰的哭喊，用無力的手推著抱著他的ALPHA，肚子裡面裝的滿滿都是ALPHA大量的精液，ALPHA的射精量本來就大，又被射了那麼多次肚子脹的不行，可是插在他身體裡的兩個人還在持續把精液灌入他的身體，射的他肚子都鼓了起來模樣簡直像是已經被射的懷上了，甚至是還一邊懷著孕一邊被上。

他們不經想像著車學沇懷著身孕被他們操幹的樣子一定很性感。

「可是是哥自己說要懷孕的啊。」

「是學沇自己說的對吧。」

「嗚嗚...懷了...已經受孕了，射太多了我不行了，子宮好漲。」車學沇崩潰的搖著頭，渾身酸軟到不行完全無法思考，現在的他幾乎就是個精液容器肚子裡裝滿了ALPHA的陽精但他們還嫌不夠似的一直內射。

「但是哥不是有在打針嗎，說不定不夠。」

「不會...不會，嗯啊，咿!哥...哥之後不打針了，沒懷上之後再給你們幹懷上。」

「哥想生誰的孩子？」

「呼 ...呼，都要，每個人...嗯啊...每個人都給你們生。」

「...不可以反悔啊學沇，說謊的孩子會被懲罰對吧。」

「沒有...嗚嗯，沒有說謊，真的...真的，都給你們生。」車學沇一邊抽氣一邊向他的ALPHA保證，其實他們誰也無法確定車學沇說的是真心話還是只是為了求饒，不過每個人聽了都滿足的不行。

幹了車學沇一晚的幾人終於在鄭澤運韓相爀弄完最後一次後慢慢停歇，躺在地上一身狼狽的車學沇被他們圍在中間細細地吻著，額頭、臉頰、嘴唇、耳朵，脖子，鎖骨，過了一陣子慢慢緩過來的人看著圍繞著他的五個人用沙啞地對他們開口：「嗚嗯...說...說愛我。」

幾人僅僅只是遲疑了一下下，沒有像鏡頭前總是拒絕嫌棄，紛紛給了車學沇他想要的答案。

「我愛你、哥。」

「我愛你...學沇。」

「煥尼最愛N哥了。」

「嗯...N哥...我愛你。」

「學沇哥我愛你。」

我們最愛你了永遠永遠。

他的ALPHA們給了他心滿意足的回答，車學沇聽著滿足的笑起來，扛著疲憊的眼眸用叫啞了的嗓子回應他們......

「我也...最愛你們了。」這是車學沇說的最後一句話，之後他就真的是直接暈了過去了。

幾人回過神這才發現闖了大禍，以前玩的再怎麼狠都沒有今天誇張，無力癱在地上的車學沇渾身都是歡愛後留下的痕跡，密密麻麻的齒痕吻痕佈滿全身，腰上和大腿根到臀部甚至留下許多指印掌痕，脖子被他們啃咬出一堆淺淺的傷口，全身上下甚至頭髮上都佔滿他們的精液，有掛在嘴角邊的膝窩裏乳頭上，已經射不出東西的陰莖還留著前列腺液，最為慘烈的還是那個被肏的合不攏現在還吐著精液的肉穴。

他們連自己到底射了幾次都記不清了又哪會注意車學沇到底被幹了多少次，只是看看這時間...從昨天深夜開始一路到了隔天下午，還好車學沇真的體力好沒被他們搞死。

他們難得一起通宵居然是聚在車學沇家裡上他，幸好有聖誕假期......

幾人組織了一下趕緊分別開始收拾客廳房間，鄭澤運把人抱到浴室清理，他們射進車學沇身體裡的精液花了半小時全部才弄出來，把人抱出來後放到沙發上穿上李弘彬拿過來的襯衫，又忙著在車學沇家翻找藥箱，李弘彬就一邊給車學沇吹頭髮一邊指使鄭澤運金元植去廚房的櫥櫃看看，以前在宿舍車學沇都把藥放那裡的，最後找是找到了但東西不全，金元植又被拆遷出去買藥。

一聽到金元植要出去買藥，收拾著吃完的宵夜垃圾的韓相爀順勢把包好的垃圾袋塞給金元植讓他順便扔了，剛才拿著新床單走進車學沇房裡的鄭澤運一出來就迅速找了紙條寫下幾樣東西塞給金元植讓也他順便買，金元植一看，看來是一些煮蔬菜粥的食材。

「那可以順便買巧克力牛奶嗎？！」這時客廳一旁跪在地上擦地的李在煥突然直起身舉手發問。

「不准!」被所有人一秒拒絕後噘著嘴彎腰繼續清理地板。

金元植出門後韓相爀走到沙發把頭髮吹乾的車學沇抱回房間放到床上拉起被子蓋好，等金元植帶著東西回到家幾個人又端著藥跑去房間幫車學沇上藥，車學沇還睡著，收拾完後他們乾脆開始準備粥和熱水牛奶等車學沇醒來。

最後一切都整頓好了，車學沇還是沒有睜開眼睛，叫也叫不醒弟弟們都有些擔心車學沇是不是真的被他們玩壞掉，但鄭澤運確認了車學沇只是太累了睡的太沉罷了，發情的熱潮也退了，平時車學沇發情都要有兩三天的時間，這樣看來難道是一次性做太多所以提早結束了嗎？

直到夜裡車學沇睜開眼時發現他的幾個弟弟都還圍在他的床邊，有的坐在地板上有的坐在書桌前的椅子還有床側，不過似乎都在打瞌睡，他動了下距離最近的鄭澤運立刻醒了過來。

「學沇尼？沒事吧，小心點......」見車學沇撐著床想起身，鄭澤運連忙上前扶他，在對方背後墊了顆枕頭讓他靠著。

「啊嗯......好酸。」車學沇皺了下眉，全身還是像散了架一樣，下面也明顯還腫著摩擦到都有點疼，不過有些涼...大概是給他上藥了，他摸了摸脖子上纏著的繃帶眨了眨眼噗哧一聲笑出來：「你們這個也包紮的太誇張了吧。」

「用OK蹦要貼太多個了所以我就......」繃帶傑作的主人李在煥嘀嘀咕咕的解釋。

車學沇笑著回頭看看四周，房間也都整理乾淨了，看來自己睡了一段時間。

「吃點粥吧。」這時鄭澤運說著起身走出房間，從廚房端回一直溫著的蔬菜粥，坐到床邊拿著碗了舀起一口菜粥吹了吹遞到車學沇嘴邊。

「我自己來吧。」車學沇說著伸手要去接，鄭澤運卻拒絕的拿開只是把湯匙湊到他嘴邊，沒法車學沇只好張口讓他餵。

慢慢的吃了小半碗，車學沇終於忍不住推開，無奈的看向床邊僅緊緊盯著自己的弟弟們笑道：「你們一直盯著哥怎麼吃啊。」

幾人一愣，不約而同的轉開視線裝作沒事，把車學沇又逗笑了揮揮手說道：「算了算了...我有點累還想睡一下。」

車學沇說著就拉起被子想躺回床鋪，韓相爀眼疾手快的立刻在車學沇躺下前端著早就準備好的避孕藥和溫水湊了過來：「那哥先吃藥吧，吃完再睡，不然時間太久了。」

車學沇低頭眨眨眼一看熟悉的藥，應該是從他的藥箱翻出來的，接著抬頭看著床邊的五人，笑著接過韓相爀遞來的水杯和藥丸喝了口水放到床頭櫃上，手掌裡那兩顆藥丸卻沒有吞下只是跟著放到一旁的床頭櫃上，在幾人疑惑的眼神下車學沇眨了眨眼撫上自己的腹部勾起嘴角笑著說道：「不是說要讓我懷孕的嗎？嗯？」

「沒有開玩笑喔，我真的想要...懷你們每一個人的孩子，從現在開始大概一年一個...生到三十五歲？」

車學沇說著，眼前的幾個ALPHA完全不似剛才床上的狠勁，甚至連最精明的李弘彬韓相爀都一臉呆滯的模樣，車學沇有些無奈的看著幾個傻弟弟在他們面前揮揮手：「怎麼啦？不想要哥給你們生嗎？」

不過車學沇沒有得到回答，則是一瞬間被好幾個人直接撲倒在床上弄得他一陣慌亂的大喊：「啊!不行，不能再做了!」

不過很快他發現沒有人去扯他的衣服反而是爭先恐後的親著他的臉頰、頭髮、額頭，脖子，弄得車學沇癢的笑出來又是揉揉李在煥的頭髮又是親親李弘彬的額頭，捏捏韓相爀的臉再拍拍金元植的屁股，最後轉頭親了下鄭澤運的薄唇，任他們摟著壓在床上。

「你們都累了吧，今天一起睡我的房間吧。」

五個人很快分別找到自己的位置摟著車學沇閉上雙眼，那是他們的哥哥、他們的知己、他們的隊長、他們的OMEGA，他們的妻子，他們的唯一，是只屬於他們的......

車學沇。

END

傻黑甜……我愛人妻，永遠(死在床上……

每次說的字數一定會爆，這是什麼魔咒，三萬多字全是車已經超越了我自己寫肉的長度，也順便讓我寫的圓圓超越自己，玩壞他啦!哈哈哈哈哈

這篇其實可以有很多沿伸設定的肉耶，比如豆n的樹屋什麼的，弟弟賴的催乳劑實驗、肯肯的綑綁play、90的渣攻滾時期，孕期play什麼的之之類類，真是非常…好開車的一篇世界觀耶(閉嘴)


End file.
